Radiant flame
by Cappn56
Summary: Finn is sent of a sub secret mission with an envelope with more details included, unknowing that he is meant to escort the Cloud prince and Gabriella to the Candy kingdom, they are meant to conduct negotiation for a wedding between the flame and cloud kingdom which will create an alliance between the two great kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan fiction so all kind of criticism is appreciated if you think its a load of math then say it, if you love it still tell me anything you have a problem with and please if you like it follow much more to come with this.**

"Location the candy kingdom, I've been called to talk with the ruler of this land for a top secret mission, so secret if the details were leaked i would be hunted for my failure and spend the rest of my life in the dungeon" says Finn,  
Bubblegum emerges from the hall "Finn stop messing around and hurry up we don't have time to waste",  
Finn smiles flipping towards the door and rolls into the room "what's the haps peebles" she smiles at him gesturing to a envelope on the table "all i can tell you is your destination, the rest of the information is in the envelope, only to be opened when you arrive",  
Finn smiles again and lunges into the air landing on the table next to the envelope "so this is a secret mission",  
She looks back at him shaking her head "no Finn its just protocol, if it was i wouldn't know the contents of the envelope, you will understand when you arrive alright" she looks to Peppermint butler and points to the other envelope " Peppermint will head to his destination and you can assume your jobs are the same but for different ends"  
She looks back at Finn "well hurry up, go" Finn hurries out after Peppermint butler.

Finn walks to the edge of the Candy kingdom, Peppermint butler walking away as they exit the walls and waves to Finn, "Peppermint wait, i cant ask what this is about but is it really that important" Peppermint butler smiles before turning to Finn "yes master Finn this is of the upmost importance, but you are right when you say i cannot tell you the details because i my self do not know, it seems only royals know as of now but if you hurry you can find out sooner" Finn smiles a tooth grin then slaps his knee "guess i better get going" Peppermint smiles wider " mystery moves him even faster than a kiss from a princess, he truly is an adventurer".

Finn begins to slow down looking around him and at the envelope, "i totally forgot to read where i was going, if i had jake here this would be a lot faster, but it cant be helped he was busy with dog stuff" he reads the envelope which has the location written on the back, "Hmm looks like i almost went in the right direction but I'm closer to the flame kingdom, then i just have to go north west and ill be there" Finn begins to walk stopping to think, "i haven't seen Flame P in a while, i wonder how she is" Finn continues on his way.

Finn finally arrives in an open field looking curiously at his map, "this is where I'm supposed to go, maybe there are more instructions inside the envelope" opening the envelope Finn finds two pictures and a small note, 'Dear Finn you mission is to escort to important people back to the candy kingdom where they will begin preparations for a royal event, you will find them 100 meters to the north of this location' Finn scratches his chin " 100 meter why didn't they just meet me here" again looking 'remember Finn its protocol honestly this is old fashioned and pointless but it cant be helped' he smiles and nods "Pb gets it".

Finn arrives noticing two sitting talking in the distance, one is a tall male humanoid wearing shining gold armour with wavy blonde hair, his skin is a similar cream colour but shining like his armour, the other is a girl, shorter than him with similar colour hair but it is straight down to her shoulders, she is wearing a long white dress.  
Finn runs to them waving them down, the male looks Finn down then smirks, "this is our escort, he's but a boy" Finn frowns looking at the male "please prince be civil, he went on this mission far from his home to aid us, i am Gabriella and this is the Cloud prince, its a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Finn smiles again and nods "I'm Finn the human and i was sent to be your escort i guess, I'm sure we should go now" Finn points towards the candy kingdom, Cp looks at him squinting "if that is all your here to do what do we need you for again, you don't look like you could lift the sword on your back" Finn smiles bigger,  
"I'm the hero of Ooo, my job is to protect your royal butt from bad guys that might attack you and the lady"  
Cp looks at Gabriella and sighs "lets go then".

Half way there and there hasn't been any activity with the group, Finn looks at them stopping "we should rest, we've made great time" Cp frowns looking down at Finn scrounging through his backpack "tired are we human, i could walk the distance of Ooo 5 times and still have the energy to kill a Basilisk" Finn doesn't lift his head from his bag simply pointing to Gabriella "i could keep going as well but I'm just watching out for the lady's health, and its just about lunch time, my brother always tells me to never miss lunch" Finn smiles.  
They begin to travel again this time Finn making small talk "i understand that he is the Cloud prince, but why are you also coming Gabriella are you his maid" Gabriella smiles and goes to answer but Cp grabs his collar roughly "watch your tongue, obvious you do not know your place to ask such questions" Gabriella places her hand on his shoulder "he meant no harm prince we cannot expect other races to be understand of our customs" Cp releases Finn and walks away "royalty in the cloud kingdom is paired with a commoner child from birth to give them understanding of all their peoples, as you can understand we are close that is why he reacted in that way, he was just concerned for my feelings" Finn nods then looks at the prince "speaking of which i though cloud people were small cute puffy party animals" she laughs well just like the candy kingdom and the flame kingdom there are many forms of cloud people but these are not genetic but instead indicate the power of the person the humanoid form shows the most powerful type of cloud citizen, then of course the royals are higher than a normal type like me" she smiles "shall we continue".

Finn and his company arrive at the candy kingdom which has changed slightly since Finn left, Streamers line the streets with balloons and banners and horns sound as they enter, "what in globs name is all this",  
Finn and the other enter and see Peppermint butler who proceeds to greet them "Welcome Cloud prince and his conscience" he laughs as do they, "and welcome back Finn, slower than i expected" Finn frowns and Cp laughs again "yes he was disappointing" Finn shrugs off the words and looks at Peppermint butler "since we had similar jobs who were you meant to escort" Peppermint butler smiles at him and looks behind him, "that would be me Finn" Finn turns to see Flame princess standing behind him smiling, Finn is shocked and almost hugs her stopping before then laughing "wait if Flame P was coming why was i sent to escort Cp and Gabriella" Bubblegum walks down the stairs wearing a singed lab coat "that's simple Finn, you wouldn't of made it here if you were the one escorting her" she smiles at Cp "i trust my knight kept you safe" he smiles looking at her "i would have preferred the candy butler".

Finn sitting outside the main hall swinging his legs when Bubblegum emerges with Cp, Gabriella and Flame princess, they all exchange nods and head to their own rooms, Fp stops with Finn smiling at him "I've missed you Finn i was beginning to worry you were bored with me" Finn blushes jumping up "what no way Flame P its just i..., I mean jake said its better to be mysterious and this book..., Sorry i haven't visited recently" Finn frowns then looks at Fp "escort me to my room knight" she giggles spinning towards the stairs "with pleasure your highness" Finn replies laughing after her.

Flame princess and Finn sit on the window-cill staring at the stars "Flame P can you tell me what all the fuss is about, why is the cloud kingdom the candy kingdom and the flame kingdom sending their royalty to talk",  
She giggled then looks at Finn "first the candy kingdom only offered their hall for the meeting and secondly its nothing really big just royal so a fuss has to be made, there is going to be a wedding between the Cloud princess, Cp's older sister, and Dialb a royal of the Flame kingdom, actually the son of the late duke so my cousin, sort of, we are here to plan the wedding and festivities, but i don't know much about weddings" Finn falls back onto the floor looking at the roof "i don't get most of that bizz but does that mean Dialb or what ever will be the Flame king or Cloud king" Fp spins around looking down at Finn " no he wont be the king he isn't the next heir, and she may be the oldest but in the Cloud kingdom only men can be Heirs to the throne so Cp is next in line" Finn smiles then adjusts his hat "so you are in line to be the next Flame ruler, like the queen" she smiles "i guess so".

The sun rises and Finn wakes in his bed, Finn heads downstairs and see's his brother cooking eggs on the stove, "hey jake when did you get home" jake looks at Finn then returns to his cooking "Umm I'm not sure some time late you were asleep, the stress is really getting to me, wanna go fight some monsters i need to wind down" Finn looks at a stain on the floor " sorry jake important business in the candy kingdom, your welcome to come" jake looks at him " i might skip that, don't feel like messin with royal bizz, if you come home tonight we can play beemo" Finn nods getting changed "sound good but i better hurry are the eggs done".

Finn walks into the Candy kingdom fixing his hat with food in his mouth, Finn ran up the stairs to the castle where he saw Fp and Cp talking and laughing, He went to run up to them until he saw Cp hug Fp after which Finn hid watching them, Cp let go and smiled at her then heading into the palace, Finn sat down trying to gather his thoughts 'Flame P knows him, they may have known each other for a long time, their kingdom is trying to spur relations between each other and both are Heirs to their throne' Finn is lost in thought until Pb sits next to him "good morning Finn, whats up" Finn screams jumping away "oh Peebles its you, nothings up why" she smiles standing up "if nothing up then come with me i need some help" Finn looks back at Fp standing in looking towards the sky, Pb looks back "coming Finn?" He runs after silently.

Finn enters and sees Peppermint butler standing next to a cabinet "please princess i can move this by my self, there is no need to bother Finn" she looks at him the frowns "you wont allow me to help so I'm getting the Finn to take my place, please Finn if you will, follow where Peppermint leads you" Finn nods and moves to the cabinet bending down and lifting, surprisingly its light Finn notices Peppermint Struggling intensely and realises he is carrying the entire weight on his own, Finn smiles and looks at Pb "this sure is heavy princess, Can we move it quickly" he winks at Peppermint who frowns, Pb points to the left side of the hall and walks out giggling "are you getting lazy Finn" Finn scowls and looks at Peppermint "now even Peebles thinks I'm not good enough" Finn proceeds to drop the cabinet in its place landing on Peppermint butlers foot who screams in pain.

Finn enters the garden finding Fp sitting on a stone amongst flowers "you are the prettiest" Fp looks at Finn and blushes "wha.. What" Finn smiles and walks towards her placing his hand on a flower, these flowers are no where near as pretty as you are" he smiles again at her as he pulls his hat down over his eyes "good morning Finn" her face reddens, the flowers at her feet singe, she jumps from the rock and walks towards the castle, she turns to him "say it again, please" Finn's face becomes blank as he walks to her, he stops his face just before hers, "you are more beautiful than any flower, that's why they burn, they cant stand up to your beauty" Fp turns around burning up then walks off "thanks you" she whispers.

The sun sets and the four finally leave the hall, after speaking a little they notice Finn asleep across from the door, Cp laughs "to think this human spoke of being the hero of Ooo and yet here he sleeps while monsters attack innocent people all the time" Pb steps forward " be nice Finn sat outside the hall for the entire six hours we worked, quietly i might add, that's a feat i never thought he would manage, if he's asleep then we know it took a lot to do so" Fp frowned then walked over and sat next to him "your to mean to Finn he tries his best, he may be stupid and quick to act but he never thinks of him self its always for others, he's my hero" Pb frowns and looks at her " yes well we are all tired so shall we call it a night i can have dinner sent to your rooms" Cp nods then heads off with Gabriella, Pb follows and signals Peppermint to begin cooking dinner, Fp sits with Finn smiling at him sleeping.

Finn wakes up and is in his bed "huh where am i, home but how" Jake walks up and laughs "oh Peppermint butler brought you home, said something about you being fast asleep and keeping Fp up all night watching you, so he offered to take you home, smooth bro" Finn looks at him and frowns, getting up and walking to the window "i wanted to be there when she came out to help her wind down but i guess i blew it" Finn sighed and walked down stairs Followed by jake "nah bro she stayed up all night to watch over you, if anything that's proof your in, or at least she is worried about you" Finn smiles then looks at jake " are you coming today less royal mess and more preparing, might need your skills to help set up everything, and i wouldn't mind some live action pointers" Jake laughs and grabs some milk "my tips wont help much now but if you have worries I'm there for ya, hope not to much lifting don't wanna hurt my back" jake giggles then gestures to the milk "breakfast?".

**So this is the first chapter ****id like to hear if you enjoy the characters of Gabriella and Cloud prince, i was going to give him and actual name like Dialb or Gabriella but i thought the nameless fitted well and it gives more room for change if others like the character, i like the idea of him Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its a bit late a spider got in my computer room so i couldn't work till it was gone lol, bad excuse, but its still here on the right day so i forgive my self, same as before please make reviews anything helps don't think ill get upset cause i wont i want to get better anything is good criticizem but try to be specific, next week same time ill write a double sized one, think of it as a late christmas present, good now get on reading son**

Finn and Jake enter the hall seeing Pb and Cp pointing to Peppermint butler and gesturing to the right, Finn walks up as Jake walks into the next room "need help Pb" he smiles flexing his arms, Cp looks at him and frowns "and not i thought this day was going to be enjoyable, if your able take that chair and put it under a table, after repeat that until you are tired, so about three chairs" he smirks then waves Finn off, "Finn he's right we do need you to put the chairs out, please do it as fast as possible there is still a lot to do" Finn jumps up and lands on the table "sure thing princess".

After setting up the entire room Finn turns to Pb "what is all this for i thought the wedding would be held in one of their kingdoms" Finn twisted his head to the side squinting at the placement, "that's true Finn but we need this hall prepared for the after wedding ceremonies, each kingdom has its own traditions involving marriage and that is why I've offered my castle to hold them" Cp walks up to Finn placing a had on the table next to him "and how might i guess you know of the wedding, eavesdropping on royal matters is an offence punishable by death" Cp smiles "well how do you know" Pb brushes him aside shaking her head " he is a trusted..." Flame P enters interrupting her "i told Finn, as my plus one its understandable for Finn to know where he is taking me" she smiles at Finn and whispers in his ear "i hope you don't mind" Finn nods and turns to Cp "yup that's why" then poking his tongue at Cp as he runs off looking for Jake.

Jake is sitting on a balcony laughing with Lady, Finn walks behind his brother "hey bro, hey Lady hows it going" jake looks at him and smiles "turns out i didn't help set up the hall, was it hard all alone?" Finn laughs and does a back flip "you know me, nothing is to hard" Jake smiles bumping his shoulder "here comes FlameP hope that's not to hard for you" Jake pushes Finn towards her then jumps out the ledge with Lady following,  
Finn smiles at Fp awkwardly causing her to frown 'Finn sorry i didn't tell you about being my plus one, i meant to but you never woke up, if you don't want to go with me i understand" Finn with a shocked expression on his face turns to Fp and hugs her Burning his arms "id love to come with you Fp" she immediately pushes him away and frowns at him, then walks away, Finn smiles as she walks away and rubs his burns "having love trouble human, not surprising someone as powerful as her would never look the way of something so powerless" Finn's face fills with anger as he looks at Cp "whats the math, I've never done anything to you but you have it out for me" Cp smiles, then begins to walk away "i don't like you its simple, no reason for it, and i don't care if you have a problem with it" he looks at Finn, "know your place".

Peppermint butler arrives seeing Finn slumped in the hall, he walked up holding out a bottle of water "Finn might i ask why you look so down, I'm sure you know that there is no meeting today so you don't have to wait for The Flame princess" Finn takes the bottle and nods at Peppermint "i just need to gather my thoughts, lots of things i don't understand" Finn opens the bottle revealing his burnt arms, Peppermint looks at the wounds concerned but waves it off "if you wish to occupy your mind Finn then would you mind helping me it seems i cannot get into contact with the baker on 6th street, if you wouldn't mind could you go and check on him, it is very important his deserts are done for the wedding" Finn gets up and smiles patting Peppermints shoulder "Sure thing its my job to help those in need" Finn runs out the door towards the baker "that boy, he doesn't understand his pain isn't just his own, other share his pain, oh well he will learn".

Finn arrives on 6th street, there is a lone shop parallel to a broken down bar, the shops sign says hastily *bakery* "guess this is it" Finn moves to the door looking into the looming darkness, a rolling pin falls to the floor startling Finn, he approaches the counter and rings the bell, immediately a short chocolate man appears behind Finn "oh hey, you here about the royal cake?" Finn screams falling over himself, he looks at the chocolate man and nods lifting himself to counter height, the man moves to the light switch and turns it on "sorry i was out that's why the lights were off, the cake will be done on time tell Peppermint to send his escorts and if you want ill send you with a sample, one for the princess and you can have you for being such a great help" Finn nods again taking them "well bye" the man smiles and waves.

Finn arrives to see Peppermint rushing about, he is barking orders at the candy staff, "please don't make me show you how to fold them again, no don't place the candles near the curtains, cinnamon bun do not eat that" he sighs as Cinnamon bun bites into the roll, then shoo's him out of the room, seeing Finn his face brightens, Running to Finn he takes the sample noticing the second "you can keep that Finn i need to test this for the princess before she can eat it, oh no this is going to slow, please move to the ball room don't worry about the small details i can fix those" he looks at Finn and frowns "the problem of working with candy people" Finn with a shocked expression "but your... You know what never mind good luck" Peppermint is already running around fixing the room, Finn take out the cake and tastes it "mmm sweet, kinda weird tho".

Peppermint arrives up stairs in Pb's room "princess i need you for a moment, are you changing, can i come in" she opens the door and moves to sit down "what can i help you with Peppermint butler" the room is filled with candy seamstresses making several dresses all pink "yes princess i need you to take the sample cake" she smiles taking the cake and opening the box, "yes I've been looking forward to this part" she bites into the cake and savours it "Good i think it does very well, i cant imagine what it will look like yet but the flavour suits a wedding cake, i think they will be pleased, well I'm not to sure if they can even eat cake, hmm" Peppermint butler takes the cake and taps his foot "princess this is very important do not ask embarrassing questions of the flame or cloud people" she nods and moves to the dresses smiling at the seamstress holding a pink dress donned with frills at the bottom and a tight chest with ribbons falling from the waist and a black strap over each shoulder "i like this one, yes fit it to me".

Finn walks into the empty ball room with many candy people moving furniture out of the room, he then sees Cp and Gabriella issuing orders to them, then jake walks in behind Finn "hey bro, watcha lookin at" Finn screams then turns to his brother, CP and Gabriella look towards them and Cp struggles to contain his laughter, Jake laughs and pats his back "whats going on in here Jake why are they removing everything" jake smiles at Finn, holding back his excitement "both flame and cloud people do feats of strength against the others in wedding traditions, its gunna be awesome" Finn smiles then Cp pets Jakes head "yes dog they are spectacular, its do bad only those invited to the wedding can participate" Jake frowns then Gabriella chimes in, "I'm sorry you looked excited for them, but don't worry you can still observe the contests, and with Finn as an attendant of the wedding he can compete for both of you" Finn smiles and jumps "yeah" Cp looks at him and begins to walk away, Gabriella smiles and follows with Jake left in awe, "bro your invited to the wedding, but why" Finn looks away from jake flustered, "I'm Flame princesses plus one, so I'm sorta escorting her" Jake smiles then looks out the window, "then your gunna need a suit, i have just the one".

Finn and Jake arrive at the tree house, "sit down stairs Finn ill be right down" Finn nods and walks in as his brother stretches to the top of their house, Finn sits on a log in their bottom room tapping his feet, above can be heard Jake mumbling to himself and the sound of rustling and the clunk of falling swords "found it" Jake runs down the stairs holding a box, Jake lands in front of Finn and dusts off the box "what is it" Finn studies the box, its smells old" jake smiles and puts the box down then places his hand on Finns shoulder "yeah its old, dad said its pre-mushroom war, he found it when we were young but it didn't fit him" jake smiles opening the box, inside is a pale blue suit with a white ruffled shirt and a similar coloured bow tie, Finn lifts the suit and studies it, he smiles and places it down again "I'm going to fit in easy with this, it looks expensive" Finn takes the suit upstairs, returning with the suit and his hat on, Jake shakes his head removing his hat "no bro its a wedding you can go all casual with your hat on, gotta look like you belong" Finn nods and tucks his hat away "right on brother".

Finn and jake are messing around with the suit when a knock was heard on their door, Jake opens it and Peppermint butler walk in, he see's Finns suit and with shock walks to wards him "Finn i see you are ready for the wedding, with this 'suit' when you are ready i will take you to meet the princess then we will all move to the wedding hall" Finn nods and smiles "sure thing just need my essentials" Peppermint butler walks outside and waits for Finn to leave, hearing the foot steps Peppermint turns to see Finn in his suit along with his backpack and his sword, "the essentials right Finn?" He nods and they both walk off.

Finn and Peppermint butler arrive to see Princess Bubblegum sitting, already fitted into her dress, she looks up and jiggles, "Finn i like your suit, its different, but the sword is a bit much" she jiggles again then places a hand on his shoulder, "you wont need to protect anyone tonight" he Smiles and takes off his pack "your probably right but i don't feel right with out it, but ill leave my pack here" Peppermint lifts the bag and moves into another room, Finn looks to Pb "what happens at a royal wedding, or any wedding for that matter" she stand back and smiles "nothing special just don't draw attention away from the bride and groom" Finn nods then moves to the balcony "where are the rest, i thought they would be ready by now" as Finn finishes he see's Flame princess walking down the long stair case, she is wearing a vibrant red dress trailing behind her with orange straps and long orange gloves, her hair is parted and flows in two pillars of flames above her head, Finn is silent with a huge smile across his face, "Flame princess you look beautiful" she heats up then looks away from him, reaching the bottom she smiles at princess Bubblegum, "i like your dress, it suits you" Pb smiles and nods "yours also suits you" Flame princess looks at Finn "you look good in yours too Finn, its a bit strange tho" Finn smiles "Jake got it for me said our dad had it for a long time" She smiles and moves to sit "well when Cp comes out we should be leaving".

**Thats chapter 2 Hope u liked it, i wanted to make it end with the wedding starting or being ready for it, and i also wanted to emphasize the looks of finn fp and pb just cause its easyer to imagine, dont worry ill also emphasize gabriella cp and the two to be married, just imagine flame king as he normally looks, guys always fancy as it seems, thanks for readying and please reveiw**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**This is going to be a 2 part cause i promised twice as big, part 2 in 2 days, hope you all like it if u do please follow, and if u love it hate it, feel i have terrible writing, think my story could improve, please review i would love any feed back, and i hope ive improved.**

Each of then silently waits for Gabriella and Cloud prince, Finn and Flame princess are seated on the railing while Princess Bubblegum and peppermint butler wait standing at the base of the stairs, finally Cp and Gabriella exit and make their way down the stairs, Cp is wearing a Silver armour, donned with bright diamonds along the breast plate, his usual plain silver crown is replaces by a vibrant gold crown also encrusted with large diamonds, his cape is bright yellow with a crystal lining and base.

Gabriella's dress is a soft yellow, the bottom is lined with orange in a repeating diamond pattern, her sleeves end at the shoulder with a white glove covering most of her arm, Gabriella's hair is also done into a long braid almost meeting the floor, Cp and Gabriella meet Pb at the bottom.

"You look great, both of you" Peppermint butler states  
He gestures towards their carriage then turns to them again "please we mustn't be late" they all nod and move towards the carriage.

Cp looks to Fp and smiles, then as Finn gets closer he inspects his suit, Cp bursts into laughter falling to his knees.

"I've never known someone who likes blue so much they would sacrifice looks just to have it, really that suit reminds me of what my mother forced on me when I was young" he laughs again then gets to his feet.

Finn looks down clutching his jacket, "actually my dad left it for me, he thought it would suit me, I never thought mine would stand up to yours tho, I like it that's all that matters"

"Finns right, I like his suit, and I think he looks good in it" Fp smiles and turns to Finn "blue really is your colour" he smiles nodding.

They arrive at the wedding, it is being held at a large chapel, it is decorated on one side with red banners and flaming torches, and the other with yellow and white banners, the path is walled by guards from the flame and cloud kingdom, they group reaches the end and they are all checked and asked for their invitations.

"Sorry but you cant take a weapon into the wedding, you will have to leave it here" the cloud guard looks at Finn with his hand out, "hurry, there are others waiting".

Finn sighs taking his blade from his back, handing it to the guard, upon touching the blade, the guard disintegrates, Fp and Finn are both taken aback, shock rushes across their faces, Finn steps back looking towards the other guards

A Flame guard bursts into laughter "who new that would work, sorry to scare you, he is new and didn't recognise your blade, don't worry he's not dead, just unconscious, as much as he can be I guess"

"Huh" Finn has a look of confusion on his face, as the flame guard picks up his blade.

"You don't know?" The guard places the blade in a safe, "demon's get their power from mortals, they pretty much suck energy, and since flame and cloud people are almost 100% energy it take it all, well actually we don't get that bad, flames are chaotic energy so even if our energy gets taken new energy replaces it so we don't pass out, but cloud people are pure refined energy, so your blade took it all in one go, don't worry he will wake up soon, but we wont let him get away without a few laughs" the guard chuckles "keep moving thank you".

Finn and Flame P move on still shocked, they arrive in a circular hall with a pedestal in the centre, surrounding it are chairs going in all directions, along the roof again is red and yellow banners, in one third each, the final third is plain and mostly undecorated only seating can be seen along that section.

"Where are we going to sit" Finn looks around then back at Flame P

She looks at him, "over in the red part, but we can sit down last I would rather avoid sitting with my father", Finn looked at her confused, but before he could reply horns sounded and everyone moved to their seat.

The hall was filled, with every seat having a different royal member, the red area had many fire People related to Dialb, and the white area had many cloud people related to the princess, while the plain area was a collection of royals, numbering in the hundreds, the lumpy king and queen can be seen taking three seats along with their daughter who is grumbling at them, the duke of nuts and his wife are present, Lemon grab is yelling at a guard about him being rude to him by not offering him a drink.

Dialb enters he is in a red vest, his head is a ball of fire levitating from his body, his pants are also red but they become orange reaching the bottom, the ceremony continues and the Cloud princess enters, she is wearing a long white dress with yellow frills, her chest is covered by a separate drape which is also yellow, and her crown is small and golden with an even smaller sapphire on the front of it.

After the ceremony ends a reception is help, and food is served to they guests, most people are grabbing the food quicker than it can be refilled, Finn stays back with his thoughts on Cloud prince.

"Why does he hate me so much, it seems like he is only mean to me, could it be he's up to something and because I'm a hero, no it cant be that this wedding is to make relations better" he shook his head then the feeling of warmth behind him causing him to turn around.

Behind him is a fire elemental similar to Dialb but more feminine, she was the duchess of flame, Dialb's mother, Finn hadn't met the duchess before but it seemed she new him, "your not wrong to distrust the cloud people, they are all the same beauty and power but they lie thought their teeth, and the monarch is always plotting against other kingdoms"

Finn looks at her confused "why do you care, isn't the fire kingdom evil".

She smiled and goes to move away "at least we tell you we are evil" then the duchess walked to her table.

After dinner the family talked for their relatives, and the newly weds spoke, then everyone was free to dance and socialise, Finn was still confused about what the duchess said, if the Cloud prince was planning something if was his job as a hero to find out what.

"Ill have to confront him about it, but what can I say" Finn wondered then moved into the surrounding halls.  
Almost everyone has moved out of the main hall either into the dance floor or the surrounding rooms, Finn see's Flame P, Cp and Gabriella speaking on a balcony and moves to join them, Flame P see Finn and smiles at him moving to the door.

"So Finn did you enjoy the wedding, I thought it was really sweet, this is the first I've seen tho" She looks at him holding her arm.

"Well I've never been to a wedding either, and I didn't understand a lot of it, but they looked happy so its alright, I didn't really eat anything either, I got distracted" Finn laughs then looks to Cp.

"What is it boy, its rude to stare although I doubt your mother taught you manners anyway" he looks at Finn and smiles "nothing to say, I'm sure the conversations you and Flame princess have are very entertaining, with you being so quiet, although I doubt she has any interest in you, I'm much more entertaining and since we've known each out since we were young so its only normal for us to have a better relationship than both of you" He smiles again then Gabriella runs out of the room, Cp looks down then turns to the balcony.

Finn enraged walks up to Cp and grabs his collar "what your problem, I'm starting to believe what the duchess said bout you cloud people being evil, all you do is insult me but you never act that way to anybody else, so all I can think is you don't like me cause I'm a hero, and you must be planning something evil"

Cp laughs pushing Finn back "you really must love attention, all you do is jump around acting heroic but never doing anything, why did I even need and escort I'm 100 times more powerful than you are"

Finn turns away then leave the room, leaving Flame P and Cp alone, he smiles coldly then looks at the door, Flame princess moves to hit and smacks him across the face.

"If I was your boy friend that would have burn me" he chuckles, but his eyes are blank.

"Finn tries his best in everything he does, he's stupid but he never goes out of his way to hurt people like you, what made you so cold that even he couldn't light up your day" Flame princess turns and walks out, leaving Cp alone.

"I'm like this because begin nice or being mean doesn't make a difference in the end" he punches the rail "damn Finn even if your weak every one is on your side, I knew from he first moment I saw you your the kind of person I hate the most, someone who no matter what never gives in" holding his hand he walks to the door "someone I can never be".

Finn is in the main hall holding his head, He looks out the window pacing back and forth.

"What if I'm not the hero I think I am, do I fight because I want to protect people or do I do it because I like fighting, and I want people to see me, I don't understand is he right" Finn sits down still holding his head.

"No Finn you are a hero" Flame P is standing behind Finn "your my hero, isn't that enough" Finn looks at her and smiles, then nods standing up.

"Your right I shouldn't let him get to me, do you want to get some food I'm starving" Flame P nods.

They enter a small dining room with few people, Finn and Flame Princess take a seat at a table, a waiter approaches them but is called away by the duchess of flame, upsetting Flame P.

"Seriously she should have just waited, he was about to serve us" Finn smiles and nods then scratches his head.

What do you mean you don't have what I want, do you understand who I am" The duchess screams at the waiter, "you cloud people don't know your place, lets see if you can handle my heat" she creates a fire ball in her hand and thrusts it towards the waiter.

Finn runs up in front of the fire, sticking his arms out, the flames headed towards Finns out stretched body, just before the flames engulfed him a burst of energy flies through the room blocking the flames, everyone is silent, slowly they turn to see the Cloud prince looking angrily at the duchess.

"Please don't ruin my sisters wedding, or things might get messy" he slowly looks towards Finn, "if it helps I wouldn't listen to what she has to say in the future, for what its worth thank you for protecting subject" Cloud prince leaves, after three guards head in escorting the duchess out of the wedding.

"Finn are you alright, why did you do that you could have been killed" Finn looks at her and shakes his head.

"I couldn't stand back and watch someone get hurt, that's not how I am" he smiles at her, "but don't worry I wont die".

**Thats part one thanks for reading, again follow if u like and reveiw if u have any kind of opinion or advise, oh and happy new year.**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Here is part 2 hope you all waited patently, this part should sum up a few things from the first and any questions u had itching from the whole story, if u like it i hope you will enjoy future chapters please review, and any tips or opinions are accepted**

The room had settled with many people leaving, now only close family of the two are in the ceremony hall speaking, Finn and Flame princess are alone outside watching the stars, Flame P notices the look of worry on Finn's face.

"Finn we will be leaving soon so you don't have to worry about that, if it helps I had fun today" she smiles softly.

"Oh, no I'm not worried about anything, nothing up" Finn smiles, "I'm going to quickly get something before we leave can you wait here?"

Flame princess nods and Finn runs off into the chapel , moving through each room Finn searches through the halls, finally Finn arrives on a large balcony surrounded by many plants, near the centre is a red flower with orange tips, the stem is covered in thorns, Finn runs to the flower picking it from the garden and smiles.

"Flame princess will love this" he looks around "id better hurry".

Finn again running through the maze of halls when suddenly crying can be heard from one of the closed rooms, Finn enters the room to see Gabriella in the corner crying, Finn looks down then knocks on the frame.

"Why are you crying Gabriella" Finn looks into her eyes "are you lost too, you don't have to cry we will find out way out".

Gabriella giggles wiping her tears away, she stands moving towards Finn, then sits down next to the door.

"You love Flame princess a lot don't you" she smiles "I can tell because even tho she is made of flames you still choose to be with her, I think that if her touch killed you, would you still love her?" he nods, Gabriella looks down "that right Finn, you would".

Finn nods then sits beside her "I don't understand everything about how I feel, but I know that I want to be with Flame princess, and it makes me happy to be with her"

Gabriella shakes her head "what if you couldn't have her, you could see her everyday but never be seen in her eyes. No matter how much you loved her" a tear falls down her face.

Finn strokes his chin "that is a hard one, I mean before Flame princess I was in a situation like that, but it was just a stupid crush, I don't think I could bear that with Flame princess" Finn looks out the window "no I wouldn't let it happen, if there was something stopping me id have to crush it" he smiles "lets go back to everyone else" Gabriella nods.

They arrive at the entrance to the chapel where Flame princess, Peppermint and Princess Bubblegum are waiting for Finn's return, they all smile at him then Finn runs to Flame princess.

He holds out the flower in the hand, the thorns digging into his hand, "I thought you would like this Flame princess" he smiles holding it out.

Flame princess begins to smiles but stops seeing blood drip from Finn's hand "Finn that flower has thorns, don't hold it so tightly" she reaches out to his hand but Finn pulls away.

Finn still smiling "don't worry ill put this in some water when I get home, it wont last forever but it will last longer"

"Why do you want something that hurts you, why cant you just let go if it hurts" she falls to her knees.

"The pain of being without it is more than the pain from touching it, I can take the pain" he smiles and placed the flower in front of her "sometimes the most beautiful flowers have thorns, you just have to find a way past them" Finn sat in front of her smiling "we should go home now".

Flame princess nods then stands "don't you need your sword".

"There are some guards down there, we can ask them about it" Finn and Flame princess made their way down the stairs.

Pb and Peppermint were already seated in the carriage, Gabriella is waiting near the stairs along with three guards, one of the guards is snickering at the one in the centre, he has his arms crossed angrily looking away from the other two, Finn and Flame princess reach the bottom of the stairs and see them.

"Oh boy its your" the first guard says, "I'm hope you enjoyed the wedding I know this one did" he laughs again "only woke up 20 minutes ago, anyway here is your blade, hope it serves you well" they nod and Finn takes his blade.

"Yeah thanks for holding it" Finn walks to the carriage and opens the door for Flame princess "after you princess" she smiles then enters.

The sun rose above the Grasslands shining into Finn's room, Jake had already woken up and was making a ruckus downstairs, Finn makes his way into the room to see Jake and Lady putting together a sign, Jake looks up to see his brother and quickly covers it with his body.

"Finn you cant see this, go play Beemo or something" jake looks down then at Lady "don't ruin it bro" Finn nods confused then moves back up stairs.

After making breakfast Finn was aloud back down stairs, with all of the arts and craft supplies being hidden away, both Jake and Lady giggle as he comes down stairs.

"Good luck at the 'Feats of Strength'" Jake laughs then points to the poster, "we will reveal that when your fighting, but go now cause were going to meet you there" Jake smiles then so does Finn.

"I'm so excited jake its going to be awesome, cant wait to show off my skills" Finn jumps punching the air "I'm only worried there will be something I don't get like science" Finn walks out the door waving to Lady and Jake.

Finn arrives to see many people heading into the candy kingdom, entering the hall he see's Pb writing down the numbers of contestants, seeing Finn she gestures to the seat next to her, and continues writing.

"So what is all the commotion for, I didn't expect this many people" Finn smiles then looks at her pad "not that many people are fighting?"

"No Finn out of those who came to the wedding, many are to old or to royal to participate" she looks down at the pad again "as you can see the cloud and fire king are participating, along with their heirs, that's just tradition don't worry chances are you wont end fighting the kings, that's a bit much".

"To bad id love to go up against them, it would be awesome" Finn jumps up kicking the air.

Pb nods and writes the final name, "only people on this list can participate in tomorrows event, although everyone can be a part of the final tea ceremony" Finn frowns.

"I'm not to into tea but the rest sounds good, what are we doing first" standing up Finn takes out his sword "am I allowed weapons?"

She nods then puts her board down "today is based around obstacles and challenges, this is the traditional cloud peoples day for weddings, but tomorrow is the day for the flame kingdom theirs is a direct combat where any means is allowed, except killing the losers" she giggles, "you must be excited Finn, you haven't even looked around for Flame princess yet"

Finn frowns, "I don't want to see her yet, I want her to see me in the event, it will be more exciting".

The events begin with Peppermint butler as the announcer reading out the contestant, "The people competing are as follows, The king of the Flame kingdom, the king of the Cloud kingdom, the prince of the Cloud kingdom, the princess of the Flame kingdom, the princess of the Candy kingdom, Finn the human and Lumpy space princess" clearing his through Peppermint continues onto the events "the first of two events is a simple test, each person will receive 3 questions, each tailored to a different important duty of Kings, please be seated and prepare to begin" all of them sit, Finn sighs looking down at a pen.

Jake and Lady are in the stands "poor Finn has to put up with these kind of test, I think we will hold off our poster until something exciting comes up" Lady nods.

The Flame king looks towards the cloud "you know if you wanted to question me as a king you could have come right out with it, I'm sure you don't enjoy this either"

The cloud king snickers "if I thought you any less of a king I would own your lands, besides I didn't plan this its tradition, the questions are not my own either" they both laugh then grab their pens.

The first question is straight forward, 'if your people are starving which is the best option to fix it?  
(a)Wait until the crops mature again and hope the harvest is better this year.  
(b)Attack a nearby kingdom taking what ever supplies you can muster and leaving them to starve.  
(c)Ration the food between all of your peoples regardless of class.'

The second question asked 'War has broken out between your kingdom and a close kingdom, the other kingdom had offered a truce on the grounds that half of your kingdom goes to them, what would you choose  
(a)accept their terms and hope the truce lasts  
(b)accept but offer different terms  
(c)attack them without responding'

The third and final question asks 'A man has been convicted of murder of a royal, all other royals are for his execution but you know that he is innocent, what will you do  
(a)Execute him immediately  
(b)attempt to persuade the royals otherwise  
(c)give the choice onto another royal, freeing yourself from responsibility

After all questions are don't Peppermint addresses the people "I am to understand the kings wish for the young royals of candy flame and cloud to have their answers read out and compared, I'm sure there are no problems" Pb and Fp shake theirs heads.

Cp laughs "father I'm alright with your decision but I want Finn to be compared also" his father nods "good then it is all settled"

Peppermint reads out the first question and moves to their answers "first question the Cloud prince answers B attack a nearby kingdom".

"That's my boy" the cloud king exclaims.

Peppermint continues "Next is the Flame princess, she answered B also" The Flame king nod and smiles at her, which she immediately turns away.  
"The Candy princess answered C ration the food between all of your peoples" she smiles and nods

"That's all well and good for candy people but you don't have to keep the status quo with them, they are food either way" the Flame king interjects, which causes Bubblegum to frown.

Peppermint smiles at her "last is Finn the human, he answered A".

Both kings laugh in unison "boy when it comes to something as important as food you cannot wait for better crops, you have to act that or turn in your crown" the flame king yells.

Peppermint reads the second question, then reads their answers "second question the Cloud prince answered B" everyone is silent as Peppermint moves to the next "Flame princess answered C" a smirk can be seen on Flame kings face "Princess Bubblegum answered B, and finally Finn answered C" Flame princess looks back at Finn and smiles.

"See even the human knows that there is no negotiation, they only offered the truce so that when you become weak they can finish the job, you must fight on, at least he knows the uses of fighting" the Flame king smiles at Finn, he looks down hiding his smile.

Peppermint reads out the finally question to everyone "Cloud prince answered the final question as A" Cloud king smiles leaning back "Flame princess answered C" Flame king laughed a little and stood up from his chair "the Candy princess answered B" she smiled and so did Peppermint "Finally Finn answered, well I'm sorry Finn but you cannot make your own answers" Peppermint scratches his head.

Laughing the kings both look at Finn "I answered the questions like I was a king, I assumed a king is the one who makes the rules" Finn stands up smiling, both kings cease laughing.

The Cloud king stands and looks at Finn "read his answer I'm sure everyone wishes to hear"

Peppermint sighs and takes a breath "Finn answered D 'free the man, I know he is innocent so it is my duty to protect him from those who wish to frame him, if the royals have a problem ill have to remind them I am king" the room is silent, Jake and Lady look confused and quietly stare at Finn.

The kings smile then move behind Finn "yes you are right, a king chooses what he is to do, the royals opinions can change many things but you mustn't let it control your own judgement, although if it was me I would have just killed everyone in the room, even the innocent"

"Well that's why people don't ask you about anything Flame king, I agree for a commoner Finn does have a little king inside of him" they laugh then motion the next event.

**Thats it for Chapter 3 part 2, and i hope you enjoyed normal time next week for chapter 4, but its not a two parter, there might be more in the future tho, i kind of enjoy working more often, rather than waiting for the whole week, haha please follow and review if u like it and have something to say.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow im getting worse at putting these out on time, im sorry again not trying to excuse my lateness, i got poo brain from excitement for the new adventure time ep that i completly forgot to start writing, so im late but dont worry i feel my writing has improved mroe and i like where the story is going, please enjoy and remember to follow if u like it, always makes me happy to see people are following my story, thanks you and enjoy**

After a short delay everyone renters the hall, where the tables in the centre were set is now clear along the side are two guards with a table of assorted plates and jugs covered by a thin cloth, the kings are gear to start along with Finn and Fp they are standing ready in front of the table, A huge smile is across Finns face as the guards move around the table, Flame princess seeing how excited Finn is moves closer to him.

"Finn I'm glad you are having fun, I was worried the tasks would be a bit much for you because they are made for cloud people, and you know how powerful they are" she shakes her head "no I'm sorry, I know you are much stronger than everyone else, give it your all in this contest" he smiles then Peppermint moves in front of them.

"The second test is a test of wills, each contestants will face one of their weaknesses, going through the whole test equals a pass, so unless every person but one fails there wont be a winner, the kings have nominated to take double the planned test" Peppermint moves to the table removing the cloth "First test will be Lsp, you are required to put your hand into the jar of spiders, all of them are not poisonous"

Lsp looks at everyone then back at Peppermint "no way, I'm not putting my lumping hand in that jar of creepy spiders" they all laugh and Peppermint nods placing a cover on the jar.

"Next we will test princess Bubblegum, you are asked to resist fixing this scientific equation for one whole minute" a smug smile comes across her face and she nods, Peppermint reveals the equation then hands Bubblegum a marker "the one minute starts now".

Not 20 seconds past and Bubblegum completed the equation and created a harder equation for the same result "Princess bubblegum has failed her test" Flame king laughs unlike Cloud king who looks very stern.  
"Next is Flame princess, you are to place your hands into a bucket of water for 10 seconds" she nods and moves to the table.

"Wait Flame P wont water kill you" Finn rushes up to her.

"No Finn its only a little bit ill be alright" she smiles at him happy that he is worried for her safety.

Flame P places her hands into the bucket, steam instantly rises from the water, struggling to hole back her screams, Peppermint counts reaching five before all of the water evaporates, shocked Peppermint raises his hand "Flame princess has passed her test, as there is no water left" Flame princess falls to her knees, her hands a pale red.

Finn runs to hold her hands rubbing them, "are you alright princess, dose it still hurt?".

"No Finn its fine" she laughs and smiles "its weird but your hands are warmer than mine".

"Guess since you passed yours I don't have much choice right?" He looks at Peppermint "I'm next".

Peppermint nods revealing a bucket of oil, he signals everyone to move back then slowly draws a circle around Finn in oil "you will take a trial by fire, you must last 1 minute in the circle, after the time is up it will be put out" Finn nods and Peppermint lights the oil, the fire rises around Finn singeing his clothes.

"This isn't so bad, 1 minute will be easy" the Flame king laughs.

"Is that so, then I'm sure you wont mind this" the Flame king steps onto the circle, instantly the flames explode rising just short of the roof, Finn screams in pain, a small smile on the kings face.

"Stop dad, you are going to kill him" Flame princess begs her father.

A look of disgust comes across Cloud prince's face, "he knows very well a human cannot survive a heat like that, he probably passed out right after that scream" Cp moves back and sits down "if he dies they might never get to my test, I'm sure many people here would be upset" Cp smiles to himself, after all his tenacity he is still human".

"Don't stop!" Finn screams from the flames "your heat is nothing compared to the heat your daughter creates, if I cant take this how can I ever hope to be with her" sizzling can be heard from the flames, with each second the heat increasing.

"What how can you possibly be conscious, YOU ARE JUST A HUMAN" Cloud prince yells into the flames.

Nothing can be heard from the circle of fire, Peppermint slowly counts down the seconds until only 10 remain, everyone is silent looking into the flames, its impossible to make out Finn's figure behind the wall of fire, the heat causing the audience to cringe.

"Hang in there Finn I know you have it in you buddy" jake yells out holding up the banner he and Lady made, in the center is Finn's face with his hat, above and below the picture it says 'never give in Finn', the audience screams out to Finn.

Peppermint counts down the final seconds and cues Flame king to stop, the flames abruptly disappear leaving only smoke behind, as the smoke clears a figure can be made out standing, the smoke is still think but the dark figure is standing tall with his arms out, with the smoke finally gone all can see that Finn is still conscious, his eyes are focused directly on Flame princess, a smile shoots across his face with the entire audience left in shock.

"I told you I had no choice but to win, like I said if I couldn't take that flame how could I ever hope of withstanding yours" he smiles and the crowd going into and uproar, everyone is happy Finn is alright, almost in the same moment Finn falls to his knees then onto his face.

Peppermint moves close to him, "he's alright but that heat finally got to him, he wont wake up for a while" Flame princess rushes to his side Finn now on his back, she holds his hand in her soft cold hands, her flames small and warm, just like her flames her glow is soft and pale.

"Well I guess he couldn't take my heat, I was a little embarrassed when he lasted the whole minute" the Flame king laughs rubbing his hands together.

Flame princess places Finns hand softly on his chest, standing up and moving away from him, her flames quickly engulf her, "DADDY!" She yells with flames exploding off of her "why did you hurt Finn" she looks at him with rage across her face, Flame princess creates a fireball in her hand clenching her fist around it "How could you ever hurt Finn, no one should ever want to hurt Finn" her fathers smiles drops "WHY?".

Flame king rases his hand but before he can reply Finn choughs "Flame princess where are you" her flames shrink down again, leaving her pale.

She runs to his side holding his hand again "I'm right here, what is wrong" Finn smiles and hold her hand tighter.

"Don't let go for a while, I like this" she smiles pushing her hair from her face "are you alright, you look pale".

"Finn I'm fine just make sure you get better OK" Finn nods and smiles.

"If that brings back your glow then I'm happy to get better" Finn passes out again, with jake entering the stage.

"Ill take him to the infirmary, you can come too Flame P" She stands and follows Jake, shortly after so do Lady and Pb.

Peppermint moves to the front, "we are almost done, next is the Cloud prince and he will come into contact with a pure blood demon, if he can stay conscious after one tough he passes" the demon enters with a smirk on his face, Cp walks towards the demon and abruptly punches him in the face, then walks out of the room, "the Cloud prince passes his test, next is the cloud king who is doing the same test but with two demons".

"I don't see the point of this, the fun of this test is gone, quickly bring them" two more demons enter, the Cloud king grabs both of their shoulders, "I think I passed" Peppermint nods.

"Well last is the Flame king" the king nods as they bring out two buckets of water, the king grabs them both and tips them over his head, everyone shocked Peppermint falls back "you were only supposed to place your hand in" the king looks at him.

"The human took my flames and didn't complain, why should I avoid my weakness after he showed such bravery" the king looks down extremely pale "begin preparing tomorrows events" Peppermint nods.

Finn slowly opened his eyes in the infirmary, next to him is a sleeping Flame princess, Jake, Lady and Princess bubblegum sit on a far table talking quietly, he reaches up stroking her cheek, Finn flinches back seeing his burn hand, "seems like the rest of me in fine" Finn smiles and rolls onto his side "id like to stay like this for a while".

"Finn your awake, how are you feeling man" Jake rushes to his side "you werent burnt but Pb said you should have heat stroke" Finn sits on the edge of his bed.

"I feel fine to be honest, except my hand" Finn laughs and looks at Flame princess "how long was I out".

Jake looks at Finn "about 5 hours man, she stayed the whole time though" Jake looks at Princess Bubblegum "we should wake her and head home, you need to rest" Finn stands next to Fp.

"Yeah I need my strength if I want to participate tomorrow" Jake smiles at him "don't want to disappoint anyone".

"Finn you cant fight tomorrow, you may not be wounded but your body needs to rest if you push it to hard it might give out on you" Finn shakes his head then grabs his pack off the floor.  
"No Peebles, I'm fine, sorry to have worried you" Finn leans in close to Flame princess "time to wake up, you shouldn't sleep here" she opens her eyes slowly then realises who was speaking.

"Finn what are you doing up" she looks around the room everyone is smiling "you should have woke me when he work up, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep I just wanted to be here when you woke up" Finn smiles and rubs his hands together.

"No problem princess but we all need sleep, ill see you in the morning" he leans in and kisses her cheek "good night" Finn and Jake walk away, Flame princess smiles and moves out of the room after them.

"I don't get that boy, he normally pushes himself to far but when he's with her he goes that much further it scares me he might get himself killed" Lady shakes her head and wraps around Pb, "I just don't understand his feelings".

As soon as the sun rose Finn was awake in the house, running back and forth grabbing all of his equipment, his pack filled with food and potions of different effects, placing his sword on his back he burst out the front door, the sweeping fields of the grasslands quickly disappeared behind Finn as he bolted towards the candy kingdom, his energy was not lowered as he reached the castle, jumping through each doorway and window on his path, finally he reached the hall where the event will be held, Peppermint butler is alone in the hall, spare the help cleaning the area, the small candy looks up at Finn and smiles.

"You seem to be in good health master Finn, I'm sure you are excited for the event, considering you are 4 hours early" Peppermint looks at his watch "sorry 3 hours early" Finn sits down next to Peppermint, then opens his pack removing the Enchiridion.

"I thought I would be early because I wanted to read this, and I normally get so absorbed in it so I forget the time, I don't want to realise its over, so if you don't mind tell me when it is about to begin" Peppermint bows then gestures him to a seat, "thanks Peppermint".

The hall begins to fill with spectators and the participants also fall in, with Finn still reading Flame princess moves over to him "what are you reading" she bends down behind the book "the Enchiridion?, What is that" Finn looks up at her and smiles closing the book.

"Its a legendary book, is also called the heros manual, gives all the rules and tips needed to be an awesome hero, many hero's stories are in this book" he looks up at her confused face "its really cool do you want to see?" She smiles and nods, her hair falling down in front of her face.

"What is your favourite part, read that to me" Finn blushes and opens the book.

"Ill show you my second favourite part" he opens to a page near the center, the connection to the spine is slightly ripped and has round stains on it, "I've read this part a lot, its about the heros of the past who fought great evil, long before the lich" he begins to read the book, Flame princess looks confused.

"Does that book have anything about kissing princesses" Finn blushes and closes it again, before he can speak she continues "the stories my dad told me about heroes normally involved them kissing princesses, then being incinerated because they let their guard down, most of the stories were about him so I'm not to sure about their truth" she giggles "does it have a part about that, Finn shakes his head and puts the book in his pack.

"nah heros are just meant to know that stuff" he smiles then Peppermint calls everybody attention.

"Please everyone we are beginning shortly, do not worry we will not be much longer, if all of the contestants could please come to the center so I can explain the event for today" Peppermint clears the area of cleaners, and pushes cinnamon bun to his seat, "please hurry".

**Thats chapter 4, hope u liked it, took longer than normal to write but as you can expect some parts needed stronger writing than others, if u liked it please follow and any opinions are great, so please reveiw, remember im always trying to improve my writing tips will always help, thank you and i wont be late next week**


	6. Chapter 5

**So guys i think you will like this, i was on a roll for some parts and not exactly like my original plan but the story feels right, anyway enjoy follow and reveiw plz.**

"This is rather unconventional, but due to the low number of contestants, Finn the human, Princess Bubblegum and Lumpy space princess will have to stands down from participating in this even, as each king wishes to fight each other their spectacle will need to take president, I'm sure you all understand, their heirs will also face off to mirror their fight" Peppermint clears his thought and looks away from the booing crowd.

"That's bunk, why cant we participate" Finn yells at Peppermint, he moves to jump onto the stage.

"Please Finn you have to understand, this isn't a game its a royal event, if they ask us to stand down then that is their right" princess Bubblegum tried to console Finn walking into the stands.

"If the boy wishes to participate he can be involved with the fight between my daughter and the Cloud prince" the flame king smiles and stands next to the cloud king, the Cloud prince smiles and leans his back against the wall.

"What I cant fight Flame princess" shocked Finn shouts, "don't even suggest that" angrily Finn begins to climb into the stands.

Cloud prince moves to the centre of the hall "if everyone is alright with it, how about just me and you fight, remove the obstacle and I'm sure you would be willing to fight me right" both kings look at each other.

"Well that defeats the purpose" Cloud king laughs "son I understand you might have a rivalry with this young man but isn't it rude to just remove Flame princess from the equation".

"I don't mind, I'm happy for Finn to fight instead, he would enjoy it more" she smiles at him and waves "besides I'm sure Cloud prince had some problem admitting but he couldn't fight a girl" he frowns and nods.

"Well if you agree then I'm sure everyone will enjoy your fight" the cloud king begrudgingly accepts.

"Now that is settled, please explain the rules Peppermint" the flame king jumps forward with a smile on his face.

"Very well, it will be a fight till the finish, I will determine if someone cannot continue, if you pass out or are severely harmed you will lose, also if you leave your area in the hall you will lose, weapons are aloud but you will not be aloud to use magic or powers, such as fire, is all understood" they all nod then move to the squares, the Flame and Cloud king stand firmly locked on each others eyes, Finn and Cloud prince slowly enter the area.

"Ill take a sword since Finn is also using one, ill show you true skill with a blade boy" Finn smiles putting his pack on.

"Well I'm sure you will need it to beat me" both of them stare at each other, quietly awaiting the start as Peppermint arrangers staff.

"Yeah go Finn, you can do it kick his buns" Flame princess yells from the stands, Finn's face flushes bright red and he falls to his knees.

A large smile forms on the Cloud prince's face "what is the matter human, embarrassed?" He laughs pointing his blade towards Finn "please start Butler".

Finn stands gripping his sword "I was just shocked, I'm happy she's cheering for me" he smiles and waves his sword in the air, then moves back to his stance "guess I cant lose now, since she is watching me".

"Begin on the count of three, 1..2..3 fight" Peppermint barely finishes saying start and already both kings are centimetres from each other, both have entered into a battle of strength pushing against the other, neither king budges as the crowd roars, the excitement flows off as the kings stand not moving.

"Finn my boy, we shouldn't let them get ahead of us, since they are on equal terms I don't think it will be very entertaining either" Cloud prince chuckles moving to push back Finn.

"Yeah I guess you are right, for kings their fight isn't very spectacular, wait you don't think we are equal" Finn pushes against his own sword, instantly being knocked back again and falling onto his back, Finn slowly lifts him self on his sword.

"Certainly not, ruling out the fact that I am royalty I am also trained with a sword and am a year older than you, really you are out classed in every way" Cloud prince smiles and lunges at Finn again being deflected, they stand at either ends of the arena.

"Finn you can do it, don't listen to him" Finn smiles and looks up at her, Cloud prince charges in knocking the sword form his hand then moves slowly towards Finn pointing his sword forward.

"You really shouldn't get distracted, its bad manners" Cloud prince smiles.

Gabriella seeing Flame prince cheer of Finn gets excited moving to the top of the stands "Very good prince, your sword skills are beautiful" Cloud prince stops and looks up at her dumb struck.

"What.. I don't.. Words" as his guard lowers Finn charges in smacking the sword form his hands, Finn moves in and punches the prince in the face launching him back.

"I know how you feel, they are distracting right" Finn rubs his shoulder "words are hard" he smiles running in.

Both of them clash punching each other then running back in again, as the fight goes on the crowd slowly thins out, now no citizens remain, only people close to the fighters are in the stands, Finn and Cloud prince have slowed down only exchanging hits when they manage to lift their arms again, the kings still stand with locked arms without moving an inch, Peppermint yawns on his pedestal, then checks his watch tapping the microphone "the fights are now over as they have reached the point of 5 hours, they are ruled as a draw" Both kings step back from each other and smile.

"Looks like you haven't weakened since our last fight" Cloud king moves to his servant.

"Yes this fight wasn't disappointing, sorry if I got distracted by the boys fighting" he moves along also and shifts his armour "they don't even know its over".

Finn and Cloud prince are both leaning each other, pressing their foreheads against each other, sudden punches fly from each of them grazing their targets, Finn punches into Cloud princes gut, Cloud prince punches Finn in the face causing him to stumble, Jake jumps from the stands in between them.

"Finn stop fighting its over" Jake struggles to plead with his brother who is still advancing towards Cloud prince.

"Jake he cant hear you, he's running on auto pilot, you have to restrain them both while I sedate them" Pb rushes down to him as jake wraps both of them up, she pulls a needle from her bag "this should quiet them up" she sticks the needle into Finn and he immediately passes out, as she takes another needle and moves to Cp the Cloud king rushes over.

"Sorry we cant have that" he grabs his son and head butts him, knocking him unconscious "its not that I don't trust you, its just if anything bad did happen to him, the blame would fall onto your kingdom, you know how people panic and everything" he moves to the hall door with his son in hand "I will see everyone tomorrow".

As Cloud king leaves Flame king waves at his daughter and follows, Flame princess moves down to Finn "is he going to be alright" she looks at Pb shuffling closer to him "he looks cold".

"He will be alright" She looks at Fp and giggles "he will always be cold to you" Fp looks away hiding her frown "sorry I didn't mean it like that".

She looks back and smiles "its alright Finn said we would figure something out so ill trust him". she reaches out almost touching his face "one day ill be able to touch him without hurting him".

Gabriella moves in behind holding Finns pack "I believe you two will be able to hold each other if you don't give up, both of you are strong and don't let anything get in the way of your love, even royalty good night everyone ill be looking forward to seeing you all tomorrow" Gabriella moves to leave the room when Flame princess runs behind her.

"He's stupid but don't give up on him, always be there for him okay" Flame princess smiles holding Gabriella's hand, "the stupid ones are normally the best" Flame princess runs back to Finn "good night Finn, I will see you tomorrow".

The sun shines into Finn's bedroom revealing him hanging down from his bed with covers sprawled all around him, as the sun shines onto his face he awakens falling completely onto the floor, Finn rolls over placing his hands down to lift himself to his feet, Finn walks down stairs dazed tripping on each and every book on the floor "Jake what is with all the books and why do I feel like crud" Finn looks around with his brother not in sight, the kitchen is filled with books and similar papers "bro I think we need to personal talk about all these books, just admit it your a hoarder" Finn giggles when suddenly a yellow paw flies out from a pile of books and put a pot of coffee on.

"Yeah Finn I get it funny, I've been reading all these tea ceremony books for today so I don't mess it up with lady, tea is really romantic" Jake slides out from the books and pours a cup of coffee then drinks from the pot, "I've been messing things up all morning, like I put beemo in the fridge instead of his charger and I had to get new milk cause the power plug didn't keep it cold and it went off" Jake shakes his head placing the up of coffee into the pots holder "I don't want to mess this up".

Finn moves to his brother placing an arm around him "don't worry bout it, Lady has been with Peebles for ages, if you slip up she will fix you straight away" Jakes looks at him and feigns a smile.

"That's what I'm worried about, anyway man aren't you worried, what if you mess up with Flame princess" Jake throws the jug out the window and jumps down stairs with a stack of books.

"Oh I'm not going here today, I'm not interested I think ill rest, I really didn't plan on it also I'm pretty sure Fire elemental's don't drink tea" Finn runs down after him, "I'm going out now ill see you later tonight, if you don't burn down the hall that is" Finn laughs and runs out the door.

"Don't say that man, now I've got another thing to worry about" jake yells as books fall onto him again "darn it".

Finn walks through the Grass lands, not far from the candy kingdom "I'm sure Flame princess doesn't mind I'm not there, but is it really as romantic as jake think" Finn shakes his head and moves down to a small river "I'm just over thinking it", Finn removes his shirt and pants jumping into the river, Foot steps can be a heard suddenly from a close by bridge "must be people going to the ceremony" both Gabriella and Cloud prince exit the side of the bridge moving further into the grass lands, Finn floats along keeping in earshot of them "maybe the prince cant contain his love anymore" Finn laughs "that's something Jake would say" both Gabriella and Cloud prince stop near a tree, he falls to his knees.

"Why cant I keep it together, it is my fathers orders but the further we get with the plan the more I feel it is wrong, not only do the flame people trust us but so dose everybody else, I feel like its all wrong but who am I to argue" Gabriella sits next to him placing her hand on his shoulder, shocked Finn moves closer to the bank to listen.

"Prince I believe in you know what is the right thing to do so I will trust you, in everything" She smiles, this affection pushes the prince to tears, he sobs holding onto her shoulders.

"That is what destroy me most, that you always trust me even when I'm stupid and I'm a jerk, when I push you or hurt your feelings you never forsake me, it tears me up inside that I even slightly waver on this decision, if I was a stronger man I would have changed many things" with tears in his eyes he moves up looking into her eyes, "you are such a kind and good woman, yet you still trust me to make the right decision"

"You have always been the one I trust most prince, I know you are a good man I have seen first hand the good you can do when you want to, you are held back by your royalty but in the end you will do what is truly right" she smiles looking into his eyes "you talk so highly of me, but even that isn't enough to push me to follow what my heart believes is right, I am still help back by the shackles of class, what I love is in my grasp but I wont take it" She begins to move away from him but Cloud prince grasps her arm pulling her down under him.

"I am held by the same shackles, but right now the key has never been so close" he moves in closer to her stopping close to her lips "I think I finally want to grasp my freedom" both go quiet as the prince closes in on her lips, Embarrassed Finn slips back in the water startling a bird which flies off noisily, at the same time Finn submerges, both Gabriella and Cloud prince jump back searching for anyone who might have seen them.

"We should go back prince, it will start soon" he nods then fixes his jacket.

"I've made my decision, we must go along with my fathers plan to take the Flame kingdom, its is our duty" she frowns following him.

"Duty..., Yes prince".

**thats this chaper next week another and more jucy, hope u enjoyed that little sinipit at the end, that was planned from teh start but at the same time i tried to plan on this chapter anyone who didnt already know they had unrequited love, so it was very foward this chapter, but i enjoyed writing it and imagining how it would happen, so cant wait for next week.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hope you Like this chaper, didnt feel like i got much response from the last chapter but thats okay cause im sure this chapter will change a few minds, either way enjoy.**

Finn slowly emerges from the river, Finn moves to his shirt shaking off the water on his body "I was right, about everything, if I didn't get embarrassed he would have confessed, but there is something a lot bigger at hand, the Cloud kingdom is planning something, I have to tell everyone" Finn sprints off towards the candy kingdom, seeing that the event is starting he moves to the main hall.

"Everyone please be seated for the royal tea ceremony, we will soon be ready" Peppermint moves from the microphone to answer a few servants "what do you mean?" He scratches his head "no I don't think we need that, ill go check" Peppermint follows the servant picking up small doilies he drops as he rushes across the room, bursting through the door Finn charges towards everyone.

"Please everybody you have to listen" the whole room looks at Finn shocked, seeing the microphone Finn rushes to the stage "I'm sure you can all hear me now, I've come here to tell you something very important" everyone looks around at each other confused.

Flame princess thinks to herself 'maybe Finn is going to declare his love for me' the princess bursts into flames burning the table near her.

"Get on with it boy, I don't think my daughter or the people near her can wait" the Flame king interjects with Cloud prince laughing and holding his gut.

"The Cloud kingdom is planning to use the commotion caused by the wedding to trick the flame kingdom into something" the crowd looks around in shock.

"Finn how can you spout these accusations about the Cloud kingdom" Princess Bubblegum yells at Finn moving close to the stage.

"I over heard Gabriella and Cloud prince talking about how he was having second thought tricking the Flame kingdom and everyone else, and some other stuff but that's personal" Finn looks at the crowd to see disapproving faces pointing at him, the Cloud king looks at his son for a few long seconds then stands.

"You have offended me Finn the human, accusing my kingdom of violating a royal treaty that states no conflict between our kingdoms for the past 100 years, and you even accuse my son of this crime also" The king moves forward pushing through the servants.

"Finn apologise now" Princess Bubblegum moves onto the stage taking the microphone from him.

"What none of you believe me" Finn looks around seeing Flame princess sad face, jumping off the stage Finn looks back at them all, "so you all think I'm lying" Finn runs out of the hall with everybody confused.

"Please return to your seats everyone, we will continue the ceremony" peppermint calls out to the crowd gesturing them to move back, Flame princess stands and runs towards the door.

Jake covers the door with his body stopping her in her tracks "please princess ill deal with my brother, its important you stay her, don't want any more commotion, ill make sure Finn knows you are worried" she smiles softly then begins to walk away.

"Make sure Finn understands I do trust him, I just don't understand" she looks back at Jake "okay?" Jake nods and runs out after Finn.

Finding Finn at home Jake jumps in behind him, Finn looks at his brother scratching his head "hey man, want to talk about what happened back there" Finn looked away from him "okay how about we talk about you and Flame princess" Finn looks down.

"What is there to talk about, she doesn't trust me either, no body does I thought you would at least Jake" Finn shakes his head and adjusts his hat.

"Knock knock" Jake taps on top of Finn's head.

"What the fuzz man" Finn stands up moving away from jake.

"Oh sorry I was just checking if you still had your brain, you know cause you are acting like you have poo brain man" Jake stands up and moves close to his brother "I will always trust you Finn, and you know Flame princess trusts you, but when you were up there you had no proof so she couldn't just up and attack the Cloud people, neither could I we may trust you but if we have nothing to go on it makes up think you heard wrong you know" Finn nods "look man, ill help you with what ever you want but don't blame Flame P, you know what position she's in its harder for her than you think".

"Yeah man your right, but I'm not giving up and I do need your help" Finn jumps forward grabbing his pack, "we need to spy on the Cloud king" Jake nods forming into a cheetah

"jump on homie" Finn jumps on jake's back and they head to the Cloud kingdom, the sun is setting and the area around the Cloud kingdom is alight with the glow from the floating castle "Finn now what, are we going up there" Finn shakes his head and jumps off Jake.

"We have to wait, when they king comes here we will follow him until he does something incriminating, and then we will jump out and stop him" Jake shrinks down and follows his brother into a bush.

"So we hide here, but how can we be sure they will come this way" Finn shakes his head.

"They better or we down have a leg to stand on" Jake laughs.

"I have four" Finn smiles laughing also.

A few hours pass and the duo begin to get restless "damn the tea ceremony should have finished a while ago, where are they" Jake lays back scratching his stomach.

"I don't know man but its safe to say they aren't coming this way" Finn places his hand on Jake's face and points down the road.

"Look there they are, and they have a lot of carriages more than before" Finn removes his hand from Jake's mouth "we should try to figure out which is the kings carriage" Jake grabs his arm.

"Probably the one covered in gold and jewels, quick its dark here so we can hide under the carriage and listen" Finn nods and jake lifts him dashing under the carriage, inside Cloud king can be head arguing softly Cloud princes grunts, "both the king and prince are in there".

"Who else is inside" Finn moves around getting a hold on the axle, Jake shakes his head and they both go quiet.

"If it wasn't for that child being stupid and unimportant the plan would have been ruined because of you lax attitude towards secrecy, and what was that about you having second thoughts" the Cloud prince slams his foot on the carriage floor startling Finn and Jake.

"Its nothing father I am 100 percent invested in the plan now, you have nothing to fear" Jake and Finn both look at each other.

"Now we have proof" Finn reaches for his sword.

"Wait Finn we need more to act just listen more" Finn reluctantly nods an moves his hand form his sword.

"And what did the boy say about learning other things, what else did he blab about" the cloud kings tapping can be heard under the carriage "well".

"Nothing father, Finn.. I mean the human is only a child something I spoke of probably embarrassed him, if it was important I'm sure he would have used it against us" Jake looks at Finn he shakes his head.

"Ill tell you later" Finn moves close to the centre of the carriage and listens again.

"Oh well as long as everything goes at planed we can take the Fire kingdom, and the other kingdoms around them while we are at it" the carriages slow and Finally stop, from underneath the carriage the feet of the Cloud king and Prince are seen leaving the carriage and turning to face it, then another set of feet leave the carriage.

"Are you feeling alright Gabriella, the ride didn't make you sick did it" Both Finn and Jake move close to the edge to get a good look.

"No prince I am fine, but may I ask why we stopped we are still relatively far from the kingdom" guards move close to the carriage and grab onto Finn and Jake.

"That is why, both me and my father realised they were listening and signalled the convoy to stop, should we lock them with the rest father" the king shakes his head.

"We cant risk them thinking up plans, we will take them separately, they can ride locked up in our carriage, I'm sure they have questions" the king smiles at the guards lock them up "put them in" the guards salute and lift Finn and Jake into the carriage.

"We wont let you succeed, your all making a mistake" Finn yells as they close the door.

"Well we should join them son, Gabriella please sit in another carriage, this is more classified than you are allowed I'm sorry" the King gestures to the carriage behind them.

"But king the others are in there, it wont be safe for her" Gabriella shakes her head.

"Please let me know when you need me again my king, prince" she walks towards the carriage having a guard open it for her.

"That girl has better manners than you son, get in" he holds the door and Cloud prince climbs in sitting across from Finn and Jake, he avoids their stares.

"Well, where are you taking us" Jake yells "and why am I in a cage, like some kind of animal" Cloud prince laughs at this but straitens his face immediately.

"We know about your powers jake, and that magic cage restrains it trust me if Finn would fit I would have put him in with you".

"We trusted you, guess it doesn't makes sense that I trusted you because you were always so hostile to me" the cloud prince laughs and pets Finn's head.

"Well don't go thinking your important or anything, to be honest I legitimately don't like you, so really I didn't trick you at all" he smiles.  
"Well my son jests, but its unlucky that you found out when you did, you could be sitting with your friends right now" the king leans back pressing his feet on the door.

"And your girlfriend is all alone in her special cell" Cloud prince laughs as Finn lashes out "it no use, a weak human like you cant hope to stop us now, we even have the Flame king captured its going to be over soon" the Cloud king knocks on the window and the convoy stops again, "we're here, I hope you enjoy your stay in the dungeon" the prince laughs again and guards enter the carriage taking Finn and Jake away, they are soon followed by the people inside the second carriage, Bubblegum, Peppermint, Lady rainicorn and Cinnamon bun.

"You wont get away with this you donks" Princess Bubblegum struggles in her chains, "where are you taking us" the guards push her forward.

"Shut up" the Cloud prince moves out from the shadows "just get going we don't have time to waste on you, have to start moving the more dangerous prisoners, Gabriella did they try anything while you were in there" Princess Bubblegum stops and looks at him.

"Gabriella was a good girl you don't have to punish her cause your feelings aren't being replicated, your more of a child than Finn is" Cloud prince walks up to her smacking her across the face.

"Get going, quickly guards I'm losing my patience" they rush pushing her and the other prisoners.

"Oh boy I hope they have food where we are going, I'm really hungry and I wasn't aloud to eat the cakes" Cinnamon bun shuffles along with the others blindfolded.

"Please be quiet Cinnamon bun, there wont be food and why is he blindfolded" a guard laughs and pushes another guard.

"No be honest I thought he was dumb like a bird so if he thought it was night he would go to sleep, turns out he gets more annoying when he cant see" they laugh and Princess Bubblegum grumbles.

**So what did u think, seriously i havent gotten any bad criticism for a normal person that might be good, but it makes me think you are all to nice and wont tell me the truth haha, not that i want you to say bad things, just if you have any opinion of this chapter and the whole story please reveiw, and as always i hope you enjoyed :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well here is chapter 7 hope you all enjoy it, to be honest i had so much trouble writing this i hav eno idea why but i feel like it all worked out, and yeah enjoy cause i sure am.**

Water trickles down rusted chains leading to a set of cages being held above the great fields below the Cloud kingdom, in the furthest cage both Jake and Finn have been stuffed they struggle against the chains but to no avail, down the hall a door slams open a guard walks down the stairs and moves to the side, following him is princess bubblegum peppermint and cinnamon bun.

"Princess what happened" Finn reaches out of the cage and waves at them, Pb frowns and looks down as she is shoved into her cage, Cinnamon bun follows with a swift closing of the gate Bubblegum sighs finally Peppermint in pushed into a cage distant from Finn and Jake.

"All of you keep quiet, if we hear anything here will be trouble" another guard pops out from the dungeon door.

"Quickly the rats wont wait any longer, one of them bit me" he frowns then rubs his hand, the guard nods and runs up through the door.

A silence falls amongst the prisoners, the silence of deafening each creek of the cages or drop of water from the roof echoing across comparable to explosions as anticipation built between them of who would speak first, Suddenly Jake struggled in his chains.

"Princess, where is Lady" still silent she places her head on her knees, tears stream down her face as she clutches her head, Peppermint stands in his cage.

"We are not sure Jake, they did something and she disappeared, we aren't sure what happened it was all very fast" Jake rolls about in the cage.

"Hey man its alright, we will find Lady if they wanted to kill us then why would cinnamon bun be here" Jake smiles.

"I'm here for the party why are you all here" Cinnamon bun yells from under Princess bubblegum, she sighs rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Well what can we do, were trapped here, not even Jake can stretch out of this" Bubblegum rubs her temples "ill try to think of something we can do".

A long creek echoes in the room as silence falls again, pebbles and rats scatter as a trap door above them opens, Gabriella falls through the trap door screaming she lands in front of Finn and Jake, no one says anything as she slowly lifts her self up.

Finn breaks the silence falling against his cage "why are you hear Gabriella" Jake struggles against Finn.

"Where is Lady!" He bashes against his cage.

"Shhh Jake please I'm not meant to be here, if you make to much noise they will find us" she places her hand on Finns shoulder "open your hand and don't let them find this" Gabriella places a key in Finn's hand then moves back to looking at Jake "they have lady in the guards room, she should be on the desk in a jar all you have to do is open the jar and she will be normal again, okay now I need you to escape when I leave" Finn grabs her arm.

"Thank you but where is my sword" she points to the door which leads to the guards then he nods.

As Gabriella moves back to climb into the trap door the dungeon door slams open with three guards running in followed by the king, they Grab her and bring her in front of the king "now girl this is bad and good, bad because you are not a traitor and will be executed, but good because you were always a problem, you see my son sought out your opinion over mine and that's no good, Take her to my chamber then I will need you to bring my son there to witness her demise" Finn struggles against the cage "something you want to say boy, because I'm sure you have no problem with me executing someone who betrayed you, or have you already moved on from that" Finn growls and the guards take her from the room "enjoy your stay" the king leaves shutting the door.

The Cloud prince enters his fathers chamber, the room is dimly lit with only the window light illuminating his father, the two guards who escorted Cloud prince now cover the door, "is there something important I can help you with father" through the darkness a small figure can be made out.

"Nothing to important son, I just need you here to witness and execution, I'm sure you understand" Cloud prince moves closer, his own light slowly illuminating the room.

"Conducting an execution in your own room, rather barbaric father" the king smiles and stands lighting the room even more to reveal Gabriella tied up next to his throne.

"I'm sure you can understand the circumstances, son" Cloud prince seeing Gabriella lunges forwards but is stopped by the two guards "now son don't do anything rash, she is a traitor after all and our law states she must be executed" the king smiles.

"Gabriella a traitor, not possible" she looks at him then away again.

"No girl down shy away look at him, tell him what you attempted to do" the king removes her gag and pushes her forward.

She looks at the prince, "I'm sorry but I couldn't let this go any further, Finn and the rest trusted us and we destroyed that trust, and now you have destroyed my trust in you prince" the king laughs.

"You heard it from her mouth" the king signals the guards to kill her.

"So what" the guards stop Cloud prince stands up pushing them aside "what if she felt that what we are doing is wrong, its not like you think its right, or I do for that matter" the prince bends down next to her "if you don't trust me anymore that's alright, ill just have to win back your trust no matter what it takes" the prince smiles and so does Gabriella, suddenly the guards grab him holding him back.

"It seems you are a bit attached to this girl so this will be your punishment as well, you will watch her die then you will lead the invasion onto the Flame kingdom" Cloud prince struggles against the guards as his father takes out his sword "say goodbye".

Cloud prince explodes pushing back the two guards, the king throws Gabriella down and then kicks his son in the chest knocking him back, the king raises his blade again.

10 minutes before

"So what is the plan Finn" jake smiles at him.

"Well first we open these cages, then we go get lady and my sword and we have to free flame princess and her father, but since Gabriella helped us we cant just let them execute her" Finn smiles.

"We know exactly where she is, we will just get Lady to fly us there, and once we are there we can ask them where the king and your lady friend are being held" jake laughs as Finn opens his cage and their shackles, he moves to Peppermint and hands him the key.

"I'm sure you know what to do Peppermint, we have previous engagements" they both smile running up the stairs.

"Finn wait, I'm..." Finn stops and looks at her.

"I wouldn't have believed me either, I shouldn't have expected it especially with the position you were in" they both run off and Bubblegum begins to cry again.

The three guards are seated around a small cardboard box, each one cheering loudly different names, as Finn and Jake get close they can see in the box three rats eating chunks of meat about half their size, Jake looks at Finn "weird" Finn nods and moves to his sword, unknowing the guards are quickly dealt with.

"Where is Lady, I cant find her" Finn searches around knocking over books and chains.

"Better yet, what did Gabriella mean when she said Lady was in a jar" Jake looks over at the desk behind the now unconscious guards on the desk sits a lonely jar, inside a sleeping rainicorn "Lady" Jake rushes over grabbing the jar.

"Quick jake open it" Jake rips the lid off the jar and Lady immediately enlarges pushing both of them back, Finn laughs "Lady how do you feel" Jake runs and hug Lady.

"I thought the worst, but we don't have time to waste can you fly?" She nods and spins around the room picking them up.

As Bubblegum steps out of the cage Lady ,Finn and Jake fly out the bottom of the dungeon then up towards the tallest tower, the tower white with golden trims and yellow banners, the outside is barren except a window shining at the top, the window depicts the Cloud king fighting against and unknown enemy and persevering, Lady flies at top speed towards the tower.

"Its not fast enough, Jake throw me then go back for the others" Jake looks at Finn then shapes him self at a catapult.

"Jump on" Finn climbs onto his brother and is laughed from lady's back directly at the tower window,  
Finn smashes through the window knocking down the throne and sending the king to the ground, in the room Gabriella is tied up to the side while Cloud prince struggles to lift him self from the ground the two guards begin to charge Finn, with quick strikes the guards are quickly unconscious, Finn and Cloud prince quick share glances, "where is Flame princess" Cloud prince stand and points to the door behind him.

"Up" Finn nods and throws his sword to the prince "you might need it to stop your father" Finn runs up stairs leaving the prince and the king.

"Son put the blade down and let me finish this" the king slowly moves towards his son with his arms out wide, the cloud prince lunges forwards driving the sword into his fathers chest.

"Gabriella, I've finally done the right thing and its all because I met him, now I have to finish this father because you are evil, and our people need a good king" Cloud prince twist the blade and his fathers energy fizzles out leaving only his armour and a bright yellow crystal, the prince takes the crystal and places it in a pouch, he then moves to untie Gabriella, "I'm sorry I waited so long for this, I'm an idiot but you trusted me for much longer than you should have" she grabs his hand pulling him down in front of her then kiss the prince, they both go silent sharing in the kiss.

Gabriella pulls away and smiles "you always talk to much, you should express your feelings more though I enjoy it" he smiles too kissing her again.

"How many stairs are there, this tower didn't look this much bigger" Finn finally reaches the top door and breaks it open inside are two guards playing poker around another door, they both stand up staring at Finn, "maybe I needed my sword" at the mention of his sword one of the guards screams and feints "oh its you two, you guards all look alike" Finn lunges forward pushing the guard down "stay down" the door opens easily and Finn sees both the Flame king and Flame princess in a large lamp "I think Jake explained this to me before, its called irony" Finn smiles and Flame princess excitedly jumps at the glass.

"Finn you came, I knew it" she steps back from the door as Finn opens it, the king smiles and nods to Finn "now lets go beat up the Cloud royals" Finn shakes his head and sits down.

"I'm pooped, besides Cloud prince is on our side, he should be fighting his father right now" Finn lays back and Flame princess join him.

"Sorry but I have business, if the prince is truly on our side then he will need help against his father, and if this isn't resolved soon a war might break out" Finn nods and point to the door.

The flame king enters to see both Gabriella and Cloud prince sitting amongst the rubble, fear strikes across Gabriella's face but Cloud prince remains calm, the Flame king walks in slowly seeing the Cloud kings armour  
"I see he is no longer with us, what have you done with the crystal" the cloud prince pulls it from the sack then puts it back.

"My people will deal with it, proper funeral and all" Cloud prince rubs the back of his head, Flame king nods leaning on the wall.

"Its safe to say our truce wont last much longer" they both smile.

"Yes well its old fashioned, when I'm ushered in as king I wont need it to protect my people" Cloud prince stand with Gabriella "are we done here or is there something else".

"I expect you will return everyone to their kingdoms" the King moves to leave the room.

"Yes I have something important to tell them all" his face is blank as they all move to the exit.

**Hope you all like this chapter, i got confused writing the center part, and i really like finally confirmin the Cloud prince Gabriella love, please dont panic but the next chapter will be the last, for no particular reason i will be making mroe fan fictions soon, and i will explain all the jucy details at the end of the next one, it will end but something i feel is big will be announced and there will be a sequal, ive wanted to start writing the sequal since like half way though this one so yeah, look foward to the next chapter and all the info matical goodies, Please reveiw and follow if you have an opinion and if you like to follow people, probably should talk to someone about that peace**


	9. Chapter 8

**It might seem a bit short but since its the final its a little ahrd to streach it out, dont worry everything thats important is summed up enjoy.**

The sun sets on the Candy kingdom as hundreds of Cloud militants return to their castle, in the halls of the Candy kingdom sit the Flame king, princess Bubblegum and the Cloud prince, each of them quietly looking around the small seating room, Cloud prince pushes back his chair standing and moving towards the front, they both look at him with serious expressions.

"Where is Finn and Flame princess, I'm sure this involves them also" they remain silent as Cloud prince looks around.

The Flame king stands "there are parts of this we need to keep private you can tell them anything else after words, no matter the result of this conversation" Bubblegum nods.

"That's alright then, first id like to say that war is out of the question right?" They nod "then I should explain the course of action, first my father the king's funeral will be handled by my people as I'm sure you are aware of the circumstances of a royals death in our peoples, I will be taking command of the Cloud kingdom" the Flame king stands.

"You are without queen how can you become king, do you plan to marry into another kingdom" the Cloud prince smiles pushing in a chair.

"I'm sure it would please you if I was to marry your daughter, as you being reigning king you would inherit my land as well, but if you do not know I do have a queen, we will be married quickly it is an internal wedding so there wont be any commotion or celebration" Bubblegum stands along with the Flame king.

"I'm guessing she is alright with all of this, but I want to get to something more important, as you know there will be a lot of hatred built between our kingdoms now, five years your people including you are not aloud to enter the Candy kingdom and are to not make contact with candy citizens for this time, its the only way we can be sure you avoid residual hatred, can you accept this?" She looks at his saddened face.  
"Fine, I don't know why you would think this term makes any difference, I shall not be returning here anyway along with this I shall expect peace terms between our people then?" She nod then looks at the Flame king, "now I'm sure you are interested in my father funeral are you not, as you were both close in your youth".

"No need, we were close in our youth but that man died long ago, as did my youthful self now I am king I have much pressing matters, duty demands sacrifice" the Cloud prince kicks over his chair.

"That's a load of puss, my duty is to my people but the making of a king is someone who can fulfil that duty without the need for sacrifice, I understand that all to well now" the Prince fixes the chair "now is there anything else" the shake their heads.

"But there is no trues between the Flame kingdom and yours prince, I promise we wont attack you but I'm sick of the shackles of a truce, if we attack you its because you are a kingdom not under my control" they nod and the prince smiles.

"Then I will take my leave" Bubblegum stops him.

"Why did you turn on your father, no one who was there is speaking" Bubblegum steps back straightening her dress.

"Its simple, he wanted to take away something I never want to lose, he made the wrong decision and I showed him what happens when you make that kind of mistake" the Prince loses his smile "but if it wasn't for Finn this would not have ended here, he understood the situation straight away and forgave me for betraying him instantly, that boy saved me in more ways than one" he walks out closing the door behind him.

"Can we trust him" Princess Bubblegum steps towards the door concerned.

The Flame king smiles "the 5 years part was the most unexpected part of this whole charade, he isn't like his father, he is not methodical, cunning or devious, he is honest with everything and nothing, I believe he will be a good king but nothing amazing will come from his ruling, only peace hopefully he can keep it, I trust him as much as I trust you, and that's saying a lot because I allowed you to talk me into confining my only child for most of her life, on that note what do you believe has developed in turn of their relationship" shaking her head princess Bubblegum opens the door.

"It is none of my concern" she exits.

Cloud prince walks towards Finn and Flame princess who are both laughing, upon seeing him Flame princess flares up only to have Finn step in front of her, he smiles and so does the Cloud prince.

"Thank you Finn" Cloud prince looks down, Finn shakes his head shocking Cloud prince.

"I only fight evil, and from what I saw you weren't evil" Cloud prince smiles pulling out Finns sword and handing it to him.

"You might need this in the future" Finn nods "also what ever you saw between Gabriella and I don't let it get out, that side of me is private" Finn nods again waving at Gabriella who stands back, "we are going now.." Before Cloud prince can finish Finn hold out his fist, Cloud prince bumps fists with him and smiles "goodbye Finn, Flame princess" the cloud prince walks away with Gabriella.

"Finn I don't get it, he tricked us and locked us up, why are you so chummy with him now" Flame princess places her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry about that he's a good guy now, we sort of hashed it out when I came to rescue you, guys are like that" he smiles sitting with her again.

"If you say so, oh well now that all over we can have some fun, this whole wedding thing is exhausting" they both laugh.

Water drips from the roof of a stone temple, along the walls are carvings of people, from the entrance it begins with humans and progresses into Cloud people, stopping with the last king masonries enter and begin to chisel their late king onto the walls, the floor is adorned with hand made tapestry which has withered with age, the pillars in the room each have a unique story painted onto them, the prince and Gabriella enter followed by a long line of priests, the Cloud prince stops in front of them all and opens his satchel.

"You all know why we are here, we are to leave my fathers crystal in the tomb until it de-energises then the dust will be taken to the tallest point of our kingdom and dispersed, all of you need to prepare the rituals and quickly leave as and excess energy will slow the process, seal the doors and place guards so that no one can interfere" they all proceed at both the prince and Gabriella leave, "with this its over, we can move on and for five years our people will recover from his reign" Gabriella smiles.

"You cant wait to see Finn again can you, I'm going to miss him also he brings the best out of you" he frowns running off ahead.

"That's not how I see it".

Darkness falls around the temple, near the front are positioned 5 guards and inside are another 10, a shadowy figure moves along the west side, a piercing sound resonates through the mountain each guard passing out simultaneously, the figure moves into the temple and takes the kings crystal from its resting place and proceeds to leave, out form the clouds the moon shines down upon the figure.

"Don't worry father, I will protect you and we will get revenge against my brother who betrayed us and our kingdom" she smiles sinisterly "I will revive you" running into the night she disappears.

To be continued.

**i hope every one enjoyed i know i did, now onto the important stuff, first id like to say thank you everyone who has read to this point, and that there will be a sequal to this in the future, i dont plan for this story to end, next id like to say that the story im working on right now will be different but the same, like it will be set in the same universe as this story so you might see camios, but it is about different people and is not exactly set in the same time, ive also made the choice to take my own direction with characters and the story so that if anything comes out that is cannon that conflicts with mine im nto changing it to fit that, or apologising from now on this is my interpertation.**

**now you might ask what the next story is about, i cant say everything but it involves marceline, and as you may have notised i like creating my own characters to fit with the originals so there will be atleast one new adition with their own story and problems, and like i said its all the same universe, so anything big thats happens in one story influences the others, anyway hope you enjoyed and look foward to the next one, which will come in a minimum of 2 weeks, need a break that being said ill probably spend teh whole time writing back story and notes for the stories.**

**thank you all and i hope you see my next work.**


End file.
